1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-imaging light concentrators, and more particularly to concentrator arrays used in conjunction with light-sensitive mediums such as photoelectronic detector arrays or film for imaging.
2. Description Relative to Prior Art
Presently, most known optical systems use lens elements that image light from a source directly onto a light-sensitive medium such as a film or a CCD array. Other known systems, such as one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,729, employ a fiber optic bundle to channel light from a source, such as an LED array, onto a CCD array.
Many optical systems do not attain the optimum possible signal-to-noise ratio either because they do not collect the maximum amount of light from the light source, or because the light leaks from one pixel to another. As will be described in further detail below, photoelectronic detector arrays such as charge-coupled devices (CCD's) are typically made with an intercell barrier between the adjacent cells (or pixel recording elements). FIG. 1 shows that this barrier can be compromised by highly angular light (relative to the array normal) impinging on cell walls thereby providing inaccurate recording.